Only in Words
by The Winter Cynic
Summary: Ever noticed how poems confuse and confess? This is an example of that. There are many layers, which can you see?
1. Loving Jewels

~Loving Jewels~

A moment that passed, unable to be relived again

Save for in my memories where they will never die

A desire confessed and love accepted

Even desired and loved back!

Never expected such things from you

It's a strong bond. quite frightening

Such suffocating emotions coming from you

But they are not bad at all.

Gives me a sense of being wanted and belonging

A sense of being cherished and revered

Gentle soul, quiet strength and those eyes I love

The most enchanting of jewels

Eyes I gazed into as you claimed my heart.

Your marks on my skin fading as I heal

But the moment, pain and pleasure intermingled, a forbidden love consummated

And your huffs of air in the silence of the room, your scent so sweet

Your eyes holding me in thrall as the moment stretched on for eternity

"Hisoka!" I'm right here my love!

"Tsuzuki…!" My voice quieted and soft.

And those amethyst eyes, lovely jewels, slide close to sleep.

And my eyes close to follow you.

--Kurosaki Hisoka 


	2. Wings of Black and White

~Wings of Black and White~

Don't…ahh, so rough

Not desperate yet needy

Wanting to the extent of hurting

And my own pride cast away for this

Degraded and pitiful, self pity arises

Fear creeping near

Yet unable to escape

Knowledge of the power possessed

The tricks that could be done

Undesiring more deaths

Knowing so many that have died

And complete surrender

Without remorse but with pain

Crying silently within

Pondering those words that echo,

"How I longed to touch you…"

Ignoring the truth

Believing this is merely lust

Punishment for the sins

Thought this was lunacy

Yet in actuality desiring truth

Pain, guilt, sin, all these things

Reminders of the blood spilled

Unable to fight

Yet too proud to run

Simply staring heavenwards

Imploring for forgiveness

Yet no voice replying

Frozen forever in my mind

An image I can not forget

Gently falling from above

Fragile feathers

From wings of black and white.

--Tsuzuki Asato


	3. Dementia

~Dementia~

Dementia

Hateful yet tolerating, tormented …

Stupidity and untrustworthiness, traitorous soul

Madness springs from sanity and the show of denial

Where's the love gone now, I wonder?

And an attempt to mend or break?

What was violated, bringing to us a stranger

Loatheful smirk upon that identical face

That voice mocking as we exchange "hellos"

Ah, conditions worsening

Hate mounting higher, brewing inside

I am the silent one, he who bears his hate in secret

Afraid to seen the fiend to where he belongs

In fear of mother's sanity

But then tragedy!

Mother's dead now, killed, by who?

Ah, oh no, father's gone too.

No one left, or at lest I think that

You don't belong pin this family

You're non – existent

Murderer, demon in my life

Will you kill me to?

I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!

A shot rings out, deafening loud

From a shotgun and a thud, a clatter

As you fall lifeless on the floor

Blood spills out from that wound

I find this unfair

I wanted revenge, why rob me of it?

So I sell my soul, dedicate my life

Rid myself of limitations, rules

Who said I couldn't do it?

Let me tinker with things, experiment 

Calculate and take the results as they are

This is all for you!

This, my attempt to exact what is near impossible to get

Become obsessed with a miracle

Or a freak of nature rather

And kill to attract my obsession to me

Fulfill my earnest wish, dear one!

For the one I hate, be my sacrifice

Oh, don't be shy, my Tsuzuki – san…

This is all for you, my dear brother

Whose name rings clear, an athema

To my ears, name foul! This Dementia's for you!

Shindou Saki, I shall make you suffer!

- Muraki Kazutaka


	4. Dreams

~Dreams~

There is pain

Echoing and great

Much like childhood ghosts,

Haunting.

Remaining in the mind

Reveling in the cries

Such memories invoke 

Teary glassy eyes

Reflecting what's inside

Soul too haughty to confess

Hypocritical mannerisms

Unloving, depreciating

Searching for release

Hold you in these arms

Keep you warm and out of harm

Afraid to bring you more pain

Whisper unfamiliar things Pray they bring you peace

And wish to share this love

Knowing all to well the hurt

Though we were surely two different people.

I clutch you close to me

Still your shaking form

And dream to kiss those pretty lips.

Good night.

--The Dreamer


	5. To Weep In Beauty

~To Weep in Beauty~

To swirl and dance

Led by a philandering wind

Only to fall

Like snow, quietly descending to earth 

Objects of beauty and of fear

Memories locked within 

And sometimes 

Objects of despair 

Reminiscent are they to 

The lives the living still live 

To be born and to die 

At the very peak of their beauty 

Then to die twice as beautiful 

As so many others folow 

And knowing something that none other knows 

The reason why you fall… 

You fall as tears

That mourn

The sad death of an angel.

--Sakura Watcher


End file.
